


[evanstan/桃包]我嫂子是我哥们

by peachubby



Series: 【桃包/evanstan】我嫂子是我哥们 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: “Chris瞄到那堆衣服下面什么东西吸引了他的视线，仔细看过去发现是一条项链。吊坠上的圣克里斯托弗微弱地泛着一点点光。他下意识摸上自己领子里面那条一模一样的项链吊坠，挑了挑眉。Chris轻轻关上了客房的门，走进了那扇明显有人正在使用的浴室。”
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, evanstan
Series: 【桃包/evanstan】我嫂子是我哥们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614556
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看题目就知道啦~是掺杂Scott视角的桃包故事。  
> 妥妥的HE，NC17，估计四五章之内完结~就是短短的傻黄甜小故事！
> 
> 小演员桃x大学生包  
> Chris是刚大学毕业的演员，正在不断地试镜寻找更好的剧本和角色。  
> Sebastian是刚入学不久的大学生，跟Chris的弟弟Scott是好朋友。
> 
> 俗套的一见钟情双向暗恋（什么

1.

Evans夫妇去城外办事，趁着那个稍微大了他几岁的哥哥Chris恰好也不在，一群没到合法饮酒年龄的小鬼被Scott叫来家开派对，房子的天花板都快被音乐声掀翻了，满屋是啤酒的气味。

一对又一对新认识的年轻男女交换眼神后就离开派对去找乐子。Scott看着又一个兄弟揽着女孩的腰从他身边走过，坏笑着点点头跟他示意“谢谢你的派对”。

Scott冲离开的那位朋友竖起自己的中指，“算你们识相，还能控制住自己的裤子没在我家就乱搞起来。”他这么想着，一边无语地喝掉塑料酒杯里最后一点酒。

他最担心自己那位酒量不行的朋友。

第一次跟他出去喝酒，那人架势之生猛让Scott感叹真是人不可貌相，这表面软乎乎的小子还挺能喝？当时Sebastian也记不清自己喝了多少杯，反正别人递过来他就喝，喝完依然脸不红心不跳地坐在那里，一言不发，看起来一副酒场老手的样子。直到后半场，再怎么递酒、闹腾，这人也没有任何反应，只是直愣愣的看着某个方向发呆。Scott走近居然听到了呼噜声，才知道喝过前几杯之后，人就只是坐在那里睁着眼睛睡觉罢了。

现在玩到这第三个小时，不知道人还有没有意识。

*  
Scott和Sebastian是在大一新生报道那天认识的，当时两个人会注意到对方，是因为他们恰好总是走在同行的路上。注意到这一点之后，两个人默默无言地一前一后走过了四分之三个校园，Scott终于忍受不了这种奇怪的尴尬，上前跟Sebastian搭话才知道他们俩都是找不到注册处的顶级路痴。

在简单的自我介绍后，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着走完了校园剩下的四分之一，发现注册处居然就在离出发点不到一百米的地方——只不过他们一开始就走反了方向，还非常有耐心地绕着校园走了整整一圈。

后来Scott又在学校的定向越野社团碰到了Sebastian，上来就拍着人的胸口嘲笑Sebastian，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你个路痴来什么定向越……”。Sebastian嫌弃地甩开他的手，并用眼神和下撇的嘴角表示朋友你似乎跟我也差不到哪去吧。

Scott想了想觉得也对哦，笑声就被噎了回去。

作为自己小组里最菜的成员，Scott总是最晚结束练习。某天要从社团回家的时候已经天黑了，迎面碰到另一个组最菜的成员Sebastian，这回Scott也不嘲笑他了，过去勾住人的肩膀一起回家。

“……你到底干嘛一直跟着我？是不是又迷路不认得自己家在哪了？”Scott看着一路跟在自己身后的Sebastian终于忍不住好奇问了出口——他这一路，每走过一个路口都要慢下来，看看Sebastian是不是该拐弯了，然后就会收获Sebastian一个“你在干嘛？？”的表情。

可他没想到那人居然一直跟着自己，这都快走到他家了！

Sebastian满脸莫名其妙地睁大眼睛，“不是你迷路了跟着我吗？”，他抬起手指了指前面，“这就是我家啊。”

Scott：？？？？？

好吧，原来俩人的家只隔着半个街区。

这之后Scott和Sebastian就成了朋友，经常自然地垫底从社团结束任务然后一起顺路走回家。

*  
Scott将塑料杯揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，四处张望着看向各个角落寻找Sebastian。果不其然，Scott在远离人群的沙发上捡到目光呆滞的半醉好友——还行，这样子看着还没睡过去呢。

Scott举起手在Sebastian僵直的视线前摇了摇，坐着的人回神了似的，抬头看向他，愣了几秒随后在脸上漾开一个软乎乎的笑，“嘿嘿，你来啦……”Sebastian小小地打了个酒嗝，“你来啦，Chris！”

得，已经够醉了。Scott无奈的把好友从沙发上拉起来，一边嘟嘟囔囔的埋怨，“看清楚了，我是Scott，到底我是你朋友还是我哥是你朋友啊……”他把人的一只胳膊架在自己肩上，“走了，带你去客房洗澡，你这一身酒味要是回家被Stan夫人闻到，咱们都得完蛋！”

“Scott？”Sebastian一巴掌糊上朋友的脸，扭向自己看了个清楚，看清了又啪地一巴掌糊回去，嘴里喃喃地念“还真是Scott……”

Scott动了动嘴缓解两边被对称糊的生疼的脸蛋：？？？我能把这人撂这吗？

秉承着“自己捡来的朋友跪着也得照顾完”原则，Scott把人拽上了二楼，指着走廊尽头的一扇门，把人从自己身上扒下来往前推，“就那，总不至于还要我给你洗澡吧？！”

Sebastian闻言嫌弃地鼻子眉毛皱作一团，“才不要，我能行！”。

Scott：？？？？？？要嫌弃也是我嫌弃你好吧？？

Sebastian大力拍了拍Scott的肩膀表示“谢了啊兄弟”，然后摇摇晃晃地按照Scott指的方向走进的客房，进去后回手懒懒地拧了几下门锁，也不知道到底锁没锁上。他连灯都懒得开就开始脱去身上满是酒气的衣服。

“Chris又不在。”Sebastian悻悻地撇撇嘴，连带着脖子上的项链一起，脱下身上最后一件衣物扔在客房的床上，拿着浴巾晃进了浴室。

*  
头疼。

看着满屋子明显没到合法年龄的酗酒小鬼，他甚至没办法从那堆凑在一起扭动的躯体里找到自己的弟弟！Chris只有这一个感受，头，他妈的，疼。

Chris按着被震天响的音乐和强烈酒味刺激得突突跳的太阳穴，在心里第八百遍不太友好地问候他的倒霉弟弟。

本来今天Chris有个试镜的，可是选角方通知突发情况需要延期，他这才提前回了家。早该在之前Scott鬼鬼祟祟问他今天回不回家的时候就想到这一出——不撒了欢的玩，难道那个捣蛋鬼是想趁他不在给家里打扫卫生不成？！

他为那场试镜准备了很久，昨天甚至差点为此焦虑发作，本想着今天试镜完好歹心里能轻松一点，谁想到又延期了。这下焦虑感被无情地延长，好不容易回到家自己的弟弟还整了这么个烂摊子，他此时此刻根本没心情去管这些事。

最好别让我抓到你，Scott！

Chris觉得他现在非常需要一根烟来冷静一下，然后再鼓起勇气克服焦虑，熬熬夜重新为试镜做准备。

只有二楼客房那间的浴室没有烟雾报警器。Chris只好先去自己房间拿换洗的衣服，刚推开门就看到一对情侣在他的房间亲热，再晚进来几分钟恐怕就要搞到他的床上去了。

Chris气地说不出话，他甩开门冷冷地向门外一指，两个人就灰溜溜地跑了出去。谁都知道Scott的哥哥平时看起来亲切友好，但只要是他开始皱紧眉头并变得格外沉默，此时务必与他保持三米以上的距离——Scott的现身说法让大家不得不印象深刻。

拿完东西，Chris用钥匙把自己房间的门从外面锁上，这才往二楼另一个尽头的客房走去。

——早该知道！Chris借着极微弱的地灯光亮，看到扔了一床的衣物，又听到浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，懊恼地在心里骂了句脏话——客房当然也被他妈的青春期小鬼占领了。

这几乎成为触发Chris糟糕的焦虑症的那最后一根稻草，试镜要被搞砸的恐惧和躁动使他对这一天的不如意都怨气满满，他用双手掌根用力抵住自己跳痛的额角，几乎抑制不住怒吼出声。

就在他准备用上全身力气甩上门，然后转头把Scott揪出来让他负责保证所有人立刻马上从他的家里滚出去的前一秒，Chris瞄到那堆衣服下面什么东西吸引了他的视线，仔细看过去发现是一条项链。

吊坠上的圣克里斯托弗微弱地泛着一点点光。

他下意识摸上自己领子里面那条一模一样的项链吊坠，挑了挑眉。

Chris轻轻关上了客房的门，按照原计划掏出烟走进了那扇明显有人正在使用的浴室。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “沐浴液泡沫混着浊白的精液看起来淫靡又色情，沾满了他整个手掌。他无声喘着气看着自己的手，闭上眼就闻到自己和Chris交合的味道。”

02  
Chris没有敲门，而是径直推开门走了进去。

Sebastian刚洗完澡关掉热水，就听到浴室的门被打开的声响。幸好用来隔水的淋浴间玻璃门上充满了雾气，让他不至于完全赤身裸体地暴露在来人面前。

”呃……真是抱歉，卧室没有开大灯，我不知道这间房子里有人……”Sebastian听见闯进来的人充满歉意地说，而这个声音他无比熟悉——

“Chris？”他试探着问。

“啊，Sebastian？是你吗？”

“是啊，我……”  
Chris慌忙地打断了他，“噢，Seb…这真是…抱歉、我马上就出去。我本来想来这抽根烟，你知道的，我家只有这间浴室没有烟雾报警器……”

“不不不，没关系，我不介意你在这里抽烟！刚好我很快就洗完澡了…”Chris透着雾气，看到里面正说着话的人影又向后退了退步，看起来更加模糊了。

“那太好了，我…现在真的很需要一根烟。”Sebastian听到Chris说话间轻轻地叹了一口气，他隐约看到外面的人肩膀都稍微放松地垂下了一些。

感觉到Chris此刻心情并不是很好，虽然Sebastian很想追问他怎么了，但他这会儿无暇顾及其他。Sebastian鬼使神差地重新打开热水(即使他早就已经洗完了头发和身体)。

——那可是他妈的Chris！他从第一次见面就喜欢上的Chris！！现在他可几乎相当于在喜欢的人面前洗澡！！！

热水淋下来，像谁吻着他因紧张而绷直的背。Sebastian试图让自己冷静一些，可越是这么想，他就越紧张，甚至所有的感官都变得格外灵敏，全部集中在这扇玻璃门后面的那个人身上。

他听到打火机的声音响起“咔哒”一声，随后Chris吸进又吐出第一口烟，空气里立马弥漫起淡淡的烟草味。排气扇就在Sebastian头顶，所有的气味都被扇叶搅动过来，他甚至能闻到烟味里夹杂着Chris熟悉的香水味。

鸡皮疙瘩从后颈延伸到Sebastian的身体各个部位，只要想到现在这扇半透的玻璃门外站的人是Chris、他现在闻到的气息都来自Chris——烟味、体味、香水味，他就控制不住地紧张。身体加上热水的热度一起涌向下腹和腿间，激起那里一阵抽动，这让他绝望又隐隐地兴奋着。

他硬了。这可真是糟糕。

“对了，Seb，你为什么会在这里？”Chris的发问听起来自然又漫不经心，Sebastian还听到他好像坐在了马桶盖子上，面朝着淋浴房跟他讲话。

Sebastian不知道该拿自己突然袭来的欲望怎么办，他转过身面向墙壁，生怕被Chris看出什么端倪，在大脑近乎停转的边缘勉强说出一句还算通顺的话，“我…喝了酒，回家要被妈妈骂的。”

Chris轻轻地笑了声，“是啊，还是个小孩子呢。”

这句话和Chris轻笑的方式让Sebastian的身体一瞬间隐秘地颤了颤，他无助地感觉到性器在不断抬头。

你一定不知道被你当做是小孩子的我，对你有怎样下流的想象吧。 Sebastian紧紧闭住眼睛，却用意识去拥抱比他高大许多的Chris，Chris哥哥。

很快Chris又吐出一口烟，再次开口，“那你试试架子上第二层的香氛沐浴液，我也在用那个，香味比较重，盖得住衣服上的酒味。”

“…好。”这一切都没有让Sebastian更好受。他咬着唇拿下来那瓶沐浴液，挤了一点在手掌，果然闻到曾在Chris身上闻到过的味道。

他错觉自己被那个人包围了，他静静抽烟的喘息声、他身上的味道、他的笑声和叹气、他的呼吸声……以及“自己在乖乖听他话、受他控制”的奇妙认知……

“Chris…”这个名字无声地随着流经Sebastian唇间的水珠掉落在地上，发音就变作了无数个“啪嗒”声响里的某一个。

Sebastian将手掌里的香波打出泡沫，一只手上的抹在胸膛上，另一只手…思索半天，终于缓慢地伸下去，最后放在了自己完全勃起的性器上握住。

他用了百分之二百的意志力才不让自己喘出声音。但当欲望得到这微乎其微的纾解，就再也没法控制得住。

借着带有Chris味道的沐浴液润滑，他尽量克制地撸动起来，就算闭着眼，外面的人夹着烟的手指关节、烟雾从他的唇缝间滑出来融进空气的样子、还有仰起头吞吐烟雾时滚动的喉结也都在他的脑海里一清二楚。

因为快感而挺立的乳头被落下来的温热水珠击打，隐忍的快感更像是刑罚。在情事里屏息比他想的要艰难的多，一个不小心就从鼻子里跑出“啊”的一声喘息，Sebastian立刻停下动作，但门外的人还是注意到了。Chris问他，“怎么了，Seb？”。他随便扯谎说碰到了开关，水突然很烫，Chris哦了一声便没再说话。

Sebastian听外面安静了又开始用手弄自己，他用另一只手捂住自己的口鼻才能保证不再发出来一点可疑的暧昧声响，一边还要控制着手底下的动作不能打出声来。

他几乎委屈地要受不住，想要冲出去跟烟雾抢夺那个迷人的口腔、想求他好友的哥哥用手帮他做他正在做的事、或是干脆将Chris扯进这里，好让他能把自己抵在湿热的墙上狠狠进入自己一样湿热的身体……

他几乎被自己的幻想搅得在缺氧中高潮，偏偏这个时候听到Chris极轻地嗤笑了一声，可能被发现的恐惧让Sebastian打了个激灵，但快感到了爆发的边境，他完全没办法停下来手里的动作，只想越来越快地抚慰自己。

也许他知道呢，Sebastian？也许他知道你在洗澡的时候想着他在干些什么见不得光的事情，也许Chris从外面看得一清二楚呢？其实你恨不得希望被他知道吧？

Sebastian被自己的假设刺激的更加兴奋起来，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，他用力眨掉，微微偏过头去看那扇满是雾气的玻璃门。他只看得见极模糊的影子，门外Chris因为坐着而伸长的腿，该死的他看上去穿了尖头皮鞋，想想那画面就他妈的辣透了。Sebastian仰起头，快感不断累积已经快到爆发的边缘。

“也就是恰好这里的人是你，Seb，别人的话……就不会这样了。”Chris笑过之后缓慢地说，嗓音是几乎失真的沙哑低沉。

明知道他是在说他们足够熟识，如果是其他人在这间客房洗澡的话，他突然闯进来一定会很尴尬，也更没办法在这里抽烟。可Sebastian总觉得Chris这句话在暗示什么，他还想细想再做反映，然而快感在一瞬间袭击了他的大脑。

一半是当着暗恋的人的面悄悄自渎的羞耻感，一半是偷情的致命快感，小小的浴室里充斥着烟草味的情欲，好像每一丝烟味都是Chris将唇贴着他的身体喷在他身上……下流的想象连着手底下的抚慰，Sebastian被抛上了彻底的高潮。

Sebastian在激烈的射过一次之后，他一边将剩余的精液撸动着挤压出来，一边尽量平稳气息回复外面的人，“唔…嗯…是呀…”他咬着牙关度过余韵，用额头抵着浴室的墙壁，身体在热水里颤抖，挺胯在自己的手心小幅度地最后操弄了两下才算射干净了。沐浴液泡沫混着浊白的精液看起来淫靡又色情，沾满了他整个手掌。他无声喘着气看着自己的手，闭上眼闻到自己和Chris交合的味道。

“Seb，呃……烟抽完了，我先出去啦。”还没来得及回答，Sebastian就听到Chris已经开门出去了。

*  
Chris将换洗的衣服挡在身前走过长长的走廊，重新回到了自己的房间，走进浴室。

热水淋在他同样发热的皮肤上，一瞬间竟没感觉到温度，也冲不走脑子里那个隔着玻璃雾气的悄悄做着什么的模糊身形。

嗯…现在焦虑感确实已经荡然无存，Chris艰难地脱掉被绷紧的下衣——但他在准备试镜前可能还要先解决一个小问题。


	3. 03

只要回想跟Chris的第一次见面，Sebastian就会不断回放当时自己的社交恐惧感和尴尬感。

那是Sebastian第一次被Scott邀请周末去家里玩，出来开门迎接他们的就是Scott的哥哥。他记得Chris看向自己的时候眼睛格外的亮，Scott正要介绍他们认识，就被哥哥打断了，“你们接下来有什么特别重要的事情要做吗？”

一句“没有”刚说了半个字，Scott就发现自己身边的好友早已经被哥哥勾着肩膀捞走，“这位…呃？”Chris停顿下来歪着头求助的看向他，Scott好歹还算接的上自己亲哥脑回路，报出了好友的姓名。

“噢，你好Sebastian！”Chris点点头，手在揽着的人肩头拍了两下，头也不回的跟弟弟讲，“这位Sebastian先借我一会。”

Scott站在原地看到Sebastian一边被“挟持”着走远，一边回头迷茫地看着自己。他摊开手摇摇头，表示不清楚他老哥又在犯什么神经。

*  
Sebastian被Chris安置在他卧室的床边坐下。

“嘿，抱歉Sebastian，希望你别被吓到。”Chris在他面前一边有些紧张地踱步，一边跟他解释，“是这样的，你应该听Scott说过我是个演员，我马上有一场试镜，但是我感觉自己卡在瓶颈很多天了……”说到这里Chris不太自信的看了他一眼，“Um，想请你帮我看看，提点建议什么的？你也知道，看着Scott那家伙我没办法不笑场，我爸妈又只会说演的不错，我需要一些客观的意见…所以，可以请你帮我这个忙吗？”

Sebastian本来就有些认生，支支吾吾地想要赶紧逃开这个让他本能地觉得尴尬的境况，“呃……我想我帮不到什么，我没有任何表演经验，也不怎么看影视作品…所以……”

Chris停下踱步，十分恳切的请求，“没关系的，你只需要告诉我你最真实的感受和评价就好！”

话说到这个份上，再拒绝也同样会让Sebastian觉得抱歉和不好意思。再加上被那样一双狗狗眼真诚地看着……

“拜托，答应我吧(come on, say yes,please)？”，他只好点了点头，悄悄收回自己已经迈出去一半准备起身逃跑的脚。

“YES!” Chris给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢你！”。

Sebastian头一次觉得自己跟刚认识的人这样相处……好像也没有很别扭？

*  
不得不说，Chris真的是个很好的演员。Sebastian从第一次看他演戏就这样相信着。

当时Chris要演的角色是一个长期被霸凌的少年，虽然角色的年龄设定比Chris要小了一些，但由他演也完全不觉得违和。

试镜的戏，是他终于鼓起勇气想要向施暴者反抗，不再像以前一样一味的害怕和逃跑。他想好了所有要说的话，天真地以为这是言语能解决的问题，幻想着那些人能听进去、理解他的境地，从此摆脱这一切无缘无故的欺压。

少年将平时最常欺负他的人约了出来，满怀信心和真诚，刚要开口却被同之前无数次一样重重打到在地。在拳打脚踢中他才明白，那些人根本不会在乎他想说什么。施暴者离开后，少年最终艰难地爬起来，将他原本想说的话一句句说给自己听。

“……我始终相信着正义，相信人的本意不在于通过欺辱别人来彰显自己的强大，相信有比这样更好的相处之道……我也可以是位很有趣的朋友……”Sebastian看着坐在地毯上说完最后一句台词的Chris，他完全陷入了角色，说到这里哽咽地再也说不下去，轻而快地用大拇指擦掉了眼角的一滴液体。

试镜的戏到这里就结束了。

Sebastian突然觉得仿佛看到了很久以前的自己。他想起搬家、转学、陌生的城市、陌生的人；那些糟糕的绰号、对于他小时候体型和蹩脚口音的冷嘲热讽。

“所以……你觉得怎么样？”Chris从角色里跳出来，换了个姿势继续坐在地上，紧张地等待着Sebastian的答复。

“很好，你的情绪……很真实。”Sebastian抬头看到Chris认真听他说话的眼神，他不自然的清了清嗓才低下头继续说，“霸凌这种事情，就是经历过才知道，哪里需要什么理由，你身上的一切他们都看不惯罢了，这就足以让他们朝你的脸挥起拳头。”

Chris听着这些觉得有些不对，犹豫再三，试探着问，“Sebastian，你是不是……？”

他看见床边坐着的人不自知地握紧了双手，发现后又补偿似的把裤子上被自己揪起来的褶皱一遍遍抚平，听见他问话也没抬头。Chris的心莫名揪紧了一下，便摇摇头换了话题，“……没什么，你继续说。”

“呃，我是想说，最后那段台词，你的情绪很到位，角色的失望和无法改变现状的无力感被你表现的很好。所以我不明白……”Sebastian抬起头，“你觉得自己是哪里做得不够好？”

“我不知道……”Chris耸了耸肩，仿佛听到Sebastian的好评由衷地松了口气，“只是总觉得要放在试镜这么演，我并没多少胜算能拿到这个角色，虽然我已经花了很多时间去学习怎么自然地演出那种绝望和无力，但……比我会表达情绪的演员多得是。”说到这里，Chris看起来有些丧气。

“我之前没有接触过这方面……请问你们拿到的剧本是不是只有试镜的这个片段？”Sebastian突然问了个不太相关的问题，Chris虽然不太理解用意是什么，但还是先回答了问题——“是的，只会看到片段的剧本，有时正式剧本里甚至根本不存在试镜的情节，只是为了考验演员在类似背景设定下的情绪和演绎方式而已。”

“那么，我想，完整的故事也许是讲这个少年在经历过类似的挫折和打击后，逐渐变得坚强和勇敢起来吧？如果主角在少年时代就这么被打垮了，后面的故事没有起伏，应该没那么有意思……”Sebastian停顿了一下，稍微想了想又继续，“如果是这样的故事，我做导演，一定希望看到演员在这段表演里不单单表达出被霸凌的委屈和绝望，还要看到越挫越勇的勇气和意志，这样后来的故事才能讲得下去……”

Sebastian停了下来，不好意思地移开目光，“呃…也不知道我说的这些你觉得有没有道理，毕竟我不太懂……”

“Sebastian，真的，谢谢你。”Chris毫不掩饰眼神里的惊喜。

他才发觉自己一直以来都困在了“演员”这个身份里，在琢磨的事情永远是“哭戏要怎样才能最理想又不过分夸张”、“台词用怎样的语气才最自然又能表达情感”，就这样钻进了牛角尖，在“精进演技”的瓶颈里陷入死循环。

Sebastian的话让他意识到，也许试镜要求的远远不止演技，还有演员对整个剧本的理解和参悟，这才是能够在除去演技之外增加胜算的地方。

*  
帮他试完戏，Chris无视了Scott“你俩什么情况突然变得这么熟”的探究眼神，表示一定要走着送他回家，“真的没什么，Ch-Chris，我想我能帮到你的很有限。”Sebastian无措地挠了挠头，他有些不好意思，第一次叫他的名字还打了磕绊。

“不，你真的帮了我大忙。”他们已经走到了Sebastian家门口,Chris搭着他的肩膀，好像在考虑什么似的,稍微沉默了几秒才继续说,“还有……Seb，一些过去的事就让它过去。虽然可能会很难摆脱那些事带来的不好的影响……”听到这里Sebastian有些慌张地抬头，看进Chris的眼睛，那里面有种东西让他觉得自己的心被泡进了温热的水里，安全又温暖。

“…但你要知道，你真的是个很棒的人，也是……很有趣的朋友，你值得被一切最好的相处之道对待。”

也许越挫越勇在Sebastian目前的人生里还没机会体验，但他的确第一次被治愈了。原来这些台词被充满希望地表达出来是这样的感受，原来那些也是他曾经想说的话被别人说给自己听是这样的感受——

就好像小时候受的那些伤都是为了在这个瞬间集体愈合，那些被他藏了很久、叫做“委屈”和“不甘”的情绪突然就释然了，Sebastian笑了，他说谢谢你，Chris。

*  
Scott打开门，看到刚去送Sebastian回家的Chris满脸失神，开口第一句话就说，“Scott，你得给我Sebastian的联系方式。”

Scott：“好……的？”

他只觉得自己哥哥有哪里怪怪的，又说不清是哪里怪怪的。

*  
得到Sebastian的建议之后，Chris从只钻研演技的牛角尖跳了出来，也心宽了许多。在所剩无几的准备时间里紧张焦虑的时候，想起Sebastian因为欣赏而亮起的眼神和诚恳的评价就总能让他安下心来继续练习。

试镜当天，他放开情绪尽力去演，选角导演对Chris的表演并没有发表太多的点评，似乎与对待其他来试镜的演员没有任何区别。Chris失落了一阵，猜想自己大概得不到这个角色了。但试镜结束的路上，他还是给Sebastian发了消息，“嘿，Seb！就是告诉你一下，今天的试镜很顺利，谢谢你昨天的帮助:)”

那边很快回了过来，“你说太多次谢谢啦🤪顺利就好，祝你一切顺利😁”。

按了锁屏键，Chris在暗下去的屏幕上看到自己满是笑意的脸，慌忙把手机揣进兜里又使劲拍了两下脸，警告自己别成为他最不齿的那种独自站在街头对着手机傻笑的傻子，一看就知道是在谈恋爱！

但是走过街边的玻璃橱窗时，Chris看到他脸上的笑分明没有消失掉哪怕一点点。


	4. 04

04

*  
Sebastian躺在客房的床上，脑子懵懵的一会儿回想他和Chris第一次见面的事，一会儿又听着外面吵闹的音乐怀疑刚才浴室里发生的事到底真不真实。

毕竟晚上还是喝了几杯啤酒的，这会儿脑子不清醒，躺在床上看天花板都有点转。谁知道呢，也许他其实回了房间之后就睡着了，现在只是在做梦而已。

他转头盯着浴室的门——刚才洗澡的时候Chris真的进来坐在那里抽了一根烟吗？他真的就仅仅隔着一扇聊胜于无的半透明门、无羞无耻地给自己打了一管吗？

他翻了个身，用一个枕头把自己的脑袋埋进枕头和床铺之间，想睡又因为外面声音嘈杂，脑子里也乱乱的，反而越想事情越清醒。

想他真的好喜欢Chris，想Chris第一天认识他时在家门口说的那些话，想如果刚才做的事情如果真的被发现了怎么办，想他跟Chris表白成功的几率会不会比他这个外行去试镜结果拿到角色的几率还要小，想万一表白成功了Scott会有多吃惊……

脑袋瓜里各种稀奇的想法越扯越远，再回过神时，外面已经没有音乐声和人声，Sebastian猜是Scott终于把来参加派对的人都送走了。他拿起手机看了眼时间，凌晨2点48，看完又把手机扣了过去，困意逐渐涌上来。

然而就在他快要睡着的时候，手机不识趣的振动了两下。Sebastian有些恼火的拿过手机，黑暗里过于亮的屏幕让他不适地眯起了眼，屏幕上是条信息，只有一行字：  
“睡了吗？”

发件人是Chris。

Sebastian顿时从床上坐了起来，开了盏床头的小灯才重新看了一遍信息，飞快地输入“还没，怎么了😳”，想了想又删掉，在几个emoji表情里纠结了一小会，最后回了：“还没😊”。

点完发送Sebastian立马把手机扔到床的另一头，两只手在空中抓狂地伸开又握成了两个拳头，他太紧张了——暗恋的人深夜给他发消息这件事本身就足够让他紧张，再加上他害怕刚才在浴室的事真的被察觉到了。

那边却迟迟没再回消息，Sebastian失落又不安。  
就在他第七遍检查手机有没有来短信的时候，听到有人轻轻在敲自己房间的门。

一颗心瞬间悬了起来，Sebastian百分之百确定外面敲门的是Chris。他深吸了一口气，并且暗自警告自己的心跳不许跳得比敲门声还响。

他拉开门，Chris笑着，微弱的灯光在他眼睛里映得明亮极了。Sebastian的心很听话，听话到直接停跳了那么几秒，当它再恢复工作的时候，他发觉自己被结结实实的揽进了一个拥抱里，心跳撞着另一个人的心跳。

“Sebastian!!!”Chris的声音贴着耳边传来，微热的气息磨着他耳畔，在深夜的走廊里只能压着声音，声音里是抑制不住的兴奋。Sebastian莫名在想象这句被他小声叫出口的名字后面一共跟了几个激动的感叹号。大概是三个或四个，他走神。

直到Chris按着他的肩膀重新拉开距离，Sebastian才晕晕乎乎的回神，“Chris？”，他稍微抬起头疑惑地看着刚才抱他的人。

“给你这个。”Chris放开他，掏出两张票在他眼前晃了晃。

“给我的？”Sebastian傻愣在原地，不明所以地接过来看了看，是这周末的球赛。

“这是为了感谢我们认识的第一天，你帮了我的忙。”Chris顿了顿，整个人像是被什么点亮了，“我刚才收到邮件……通知我通过了那场试镜。没有你，也许我不会成功。”

Sebastian用手里的票捂住了自己的嘴巴，他同样压低声音在两张纸后面说，“congratulations!!!”，眼睛因为惊喜而睁的大大的，Chris忽的想到小时候看的动画片里，小鹿王子斑比第一次睁开眼睛的画面。

Sebastian其实也很想去抱一抱Chris祝贺他，手臂伸出去一半又忽然胆小了，想了想只好转而去抓着人胳膊肘处的衣服，把Chris拉进了房间又关上了门。“呃，我们一直小声说话…有点累…”Sebastian有些局促的解释道。

“嗯。”Chris像摸小孩子那样笑着摸了摸Sebastian有些卷卷的头发，“买了两张票，本来想让你和Scott一起去的，但他周末临时有事去不了了。”熟悉且跟自己全身上下同样味道的沐浴液香味因为Chris的动作飘过来，立刻让Sebastian脸红了。

他支支吾吾地说，“那、那么就不用给我啦。你和你的朋友一起去吧，我一个人也…”

“——所以我是想说，如果你不介意，我可以陪你一起去。”

“啊？”Sebastian递回票的手僵在空中，似乎一时间没反应过来对方说了什么。

Chris靠向门，将脸隐进微弱室光照不进的黑暗里，冲他扬扬下巴，“考虑一下？”

“砰——”Sebastian听见自己脑袋里刚炸开了一大朵烟花。

*  
至于Chris迟迟没有回信息又没立刻来敲门的那几分钟，他去了哪里呢？

第二天一早，Scott起床收拾好正要出门，注意到自己房间门口的地上不知道什么时候放了个信封，上面署了他的名字，显然是给他的。

他不明所以的打开信封，里面有两张票，一张下午的星战新电影首映票、一张晚上粉丝团组织的前系列回顾通宵联映入场券，时间都在这周末。

Chris在信封内侧潦草的写着，“Scott，你哥我最近得到了新片的片酬，请你看电影！祝你周末愉快:)”

Scott心里咯噔一下——昨天Chris回来了？什么时候回来的？？那自己趁家里没人悄悄开派对（还喝酒）的事情岂不是露馅了？？？

要说起Scott的爱好，也就是喜欢星战系列的电影了，之前他还跟Chris吐槽新电影的首映票难搞，自己完全抢不到——没想到哥哥居然买来送他！

虽然不知道他哥抽什么风，不但没追究他在家里开派对，还突然对Scott这么好。但珍贵的首映票足够让Scott感动到忘记仔细去想到底哪里不对，只觉得恨不得抱着自己亲哥亲一口。

Scott看了眼表，把珍贵的电影票装进信封收进抽屉。

算了，快迟到了，改天再亲。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
*  
周末。

就算已经挨着喜欢的人坐在了球场里，Sebastian还是不敢相信这是真的——Jesus fucking Christ，这算约会吗？

一场比赛自始至终他都浑浑噩噩没怎么看，倒是净盯着邻座因为比赛无比兴奋、甚至已经在看台上蹦跳起来的Chris。Sebastian盯着那人的后脑勺和因为激动而稍微泛红的侧脸，心想这人怎么这么傻，一点都不像个比他年龄大了几岁的哥哥。他们来看球赛都穿的是休闲服，连帽的卫衣让Chris看起来更是年轻，被认成高中生都有可能。

被Sebastian悄悄吐槽的那张“傻气的脸”正好突然出现在球场大屏幕上，他还在心里暗自好笑——这下全球场的人都知道他有多傻了——但是傻归傻，好看也是真的好看。Sebastian小声在心里嘀咕。

……等等？！Chris为什么会突然出现在大屏幕上？？

原来是Kiss Cam扫过他们这排观众席，就停在了人群中格外好看的Chris脸上聚焦——同样被框进取景框的，还有Chris另一边邻座的女孩。  
 _*Kiss Cam：赛场上比赛之余的观众互动游戏。一直热度非凡，作为一种“接吻游戏”，当现场大屏幕对准观众席上的球迷时，一般相邻而坐的两人便会相互亲吻，此游戏一般都会找男女邻座的球迷表演。_

Sebastian看向那个女生的座位周围，果不其然看到女生另一侧站了个跟自己一样、全身上下写满“不行！！！”的男生——球场摄像乱点鸳鸯谱，给分不出哪两个才是情侣的男女们配错了对，偏偏配成了Chris和别人的女朋友。

Sebastian登时脑子一热，反映过来时自己手里已经拽上了Chris的卫衣帽抽绳，明明比他高出半个头的人不知为什么极轻松地就被拽了过来。

这个仅仅是嘴唇触碰嘴唇的轻吻被挡在Chris的卫衣帽子里，他用嘴唇贴上去之后就完全僵住了，于是清晰地感受到Chris的唇在自己的唇上笑出轻轻上扬的弧度。镜头瞬间调转了方向，移回来聚焦在他们身上，略过了刚才在取景框里的女孩。

全场的观众都在为这个吻欢呼，Sebastian却只听到自己的心跳声，和Chris吻在他唇上的那个轻盈又驯服的笑。

Sebastian把人放开才敢睁开眼。

Chirs还没来得及摘下兜帽，笑着舔了舔唇，微微低着头看他，目光没离开一秒。Sebastian慌忙看向别处，并祈祷自己不会心动过速当场休克。

慌乱中，Sebastian看到刚才那个女孩被她真正的男朋友搂着，而那个男生眼神中写满了赞扬，“兄弟，舍己为人，够意思！”

*  
比赛结束回家的路上，Sebastian连看都不敢看一眼Chris，脑子里不停回放自己刚才当着球场全部人干的蠢事情。Chris倒是像什么都没发生似的，兴致勃勃地点评了几个精彩的好球，他只嗯嗯啊啊的应付过去。

Sebastian Stan你当时怎么就想不到现在会这么尴尬呢！！！！！

他一边暗自骂自己蠢，一边丝毫没注意到自己在越走越快，眼前的地上突然出现一双脚他才抬头急刹车停下来。

Chris不知道什么时候走到了他身前，转了个身站在那里好笑地逗他，“Seb，走这么快要去哪儿？”

Sebastian才发现已经走到了自己家，得救似的飞速跟Chris道完别就要进家门。

“刚才我们…”Chris的声音在身后响起来。

果然，该来的还是要来。Sebastian都走到家门口了，硬着头皮又转过身去，将组织了一路的话一股脑说出来，“你不要误会我只是看那个女生旁边就是她男朋友啊是摄像配错对了我只是想救场！”

Chris愣了一下，又噗嗤一下笑了出声，“Seb,这还是你第一次说话说这么快。”

Sebastian：“……”

“是这样啊，我知道了”，这样说着，Chris却还是朝他走了过来，Sebastian觉得自己的胃正在因为紧张而一点一点绞成一团。

走过来的人在离他一步远的地方站定，Chris再次开口，“可是…你不觉得…直接让那对真正的情侣在镜头前接吻，就可以了吗？”

Sebastian愣在原地，一句话都说不出来。救场的可能性里他怎么就没想到这一条呢？？？

“所以你吻我，就没有什么别的原因？”Chris又往前迈了半步，熟悉的气息压迫过来，Sebastian已经在计算自己最快能不能在两秒以内冲进家门，好逃离这个他无法应对的场面。

可惜天不如人愿，Chris仿佛知道他在想什么似的，双手拉住了他的手臂打消了他逃跑的念头，随后他就被一个拥抱圈住。

Chris低下头将下巴放在他的肩膀，“比如……其实你希望，我们也是真正的情侣…”Sebastian听见他轻轻深呼了一口气，胸膛沉下去，这个拥抱又紧了些，“……那我们的愿望就一样啦。”

上帝啊，在球场上预支了所有的勇气是我太傻了，但是我现在还需要一点点勇气，一点点、足够我接受这个拥抱就好。

Sebastian终于将手抬起来，把半个拥抱变成完整相拥。

“是一样的呀。”他在Chris的怀里很小声地说，声音传出来闷闷的。

*  
拥抱能传达的爱意不足够，所以情人们探索出亲吻。

Chris把比自己矮了一点点的小朋友——哦不，现在已经是男朋友了——从怀里捞出来，两个人之间拉开了一些距离，郑重其事地拿起自己帽衫的抽绳塞进Sebastian的手中，“可不可以再来一次？”

Sebastian知道他在说什么。他悄悄给自己加油打气，球场上当着那么多人都做过的事，现在重复一下就可以了。

门前温暖的黄色灯光照下来,将Sebastian红红的耳朵尖照的通透，Chris忍不住飞快地吻了那里一下。这突然袭击惊得Sebastian手里攥着抽绳向后退了半步，还没完全撤回身子的Chris牵连着被拽得一个趔趄，索性借力凑过去吻上了小男朋友的唇。

长长的睫毛被暖黄色的光撒上金色，别说回应，Sebastian连闭上眼睛都忘记了，就那么痴痴地看着Chris近在咫尺的眉眼。随后被盯着的人吻在他唇上喃喃，“小朋友，专心点”。

Chris依然闭着眼，伸过手来准确地帮Sebastian阖上眼睛，想象着那样长的棕色睫毛是怎么样轻轻划过他指尖，怀里的人终于乖乖闭上眼任他亲吻。

Sebastian的嘴唇极软，无意识的习惯性舔唇也让唇瓣总是润润的。Chris一贴上去就患了瘾，含着下唇轻轻的吮，用舌头巡了一遍它主人的舌头往日总走的路线。他用手捧着Sebastian的侧脸，手指在他耳后的小块皮肤上安抚似的摩挲，好让怀里悄悄颤抖的人安心一些。

没谈过几次恋爱的Sebastian笨拙地想要吻回去，舌尖刚伸出一点点就被闯进来的Chris逮住纠缠。第一次跟恋人这样亲吻,Chris轻轻用舌尖扫过他的上颚，Sebastian就一下软了腿，被抵着又向后退了小半步靠上了墙——“叮咚——”

突然响起的门铃解救了差点连呼吸一并忘记的Sebastian，他后退的时候不小心碰到了自己家门外墙上的门铃。

Chris拉起Sebastian就跑，绕到房子背后的暗处才停下来。Sebastian看到妈妈打开门发现并没有人，摇了摇头又关上了，估计以为是哪家的小孩在恶作剧。

他们的手还牵着，Sebastian感觉自己微微出汗的手心被人轻轻捏了捏，侧头去看，Chris在黑暗里看他，对视之后两个人同时小声笑了出来。

直到Chris突然再次压过来，把他的笑声吞进自己的肚子里。

这次他们没有一点保留，Sebastian被抵在自己家屋后的墙上吻着，Chris夺走了他全部的呼吸，从齿列到腔壁都留下对方的气息，而他也努力地吻回去。察觉他快要窒息，Chris才勉强停下来。

Sebastian靠着墙，Chris伸出拇指抚过他的下唇和唇角，被擦过的地方有些凉，是液体在皮肤上缓慢蒸发的感觉。

借着月光，Sebastian看到Chris的唇晶晶亮亮的，那上面的水光不知道属于他们俩中的哪一个，或是都有。

Chris的手不知道什么时候从Sebastian宽松的卫衣下摆伸进了腰后，没隔任何衣服、贴着皮肤虚虚地摸了一把他的腰，惹得他全身发软。

压着他的人又凑过来用鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖，亲昵地蹭了蹭，语气一半恳求一半撒娇，“去我家？他们…都不在。”

他们额头相抵，他看见月亮在Chris的眼睛里笑着。Sebastian心脏狂跳，轻轻点了点头。


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk\Spanking\Hair-pulling

06  
*  
他们跑着回家去，手心里藏了两个人的热度。路上没有其他行人，叶子掉下来沙沙地嘲笑他们明明急着赶回家品尝对方，还虚伪地希望时间停在牵起手奔跑的这一秒。

一路无话，风交换两个人的味道，偶尔相视的眼神比月亮烧人。

*  
到了家门口，Chris用没牵着Sebastian的那只手寻找钥匙。拍遍了身体一侧口袋的上衣兜、裤子前兜、后兜，都没找到。他只好把牵着的手转移到自己的另一只手里继续牵着，又在身体的另外一侧找了一遍，才找到家门钥匙。Sebastian被牵着，在旁边盯着自己一秒都没被对方放开的手傻笑，又抬头看他，继续傻笑。

没有办法，谁有这么可爱的男朋友都会忍不住傻笑的。Sebastian觉得胃里有千万只蝴蝶在飞，每一只都在说Chris我好喜欢好喜欢你。

好像花了一个世纪那么久才打开家门。在推开门的那一秒Chris被自己的小男朋友圈住脖子急急地吻，两个人在家门口就粘成了一团，似乎不愿意给彼此的身体之间留任何一点空间。

“宝贝，等、等一下…”Chris艰难地用一只脚勾住门，又抽出手反锁好，这才老老实实低下头给怀里的人认真亲吻。

他的Seb像只没断奶的小猫似的，几乎啄着吻遍了他嘴唇的每一处纹路，想用舌头又不会。他感觉到Sebastian似乎停下来想了想，才最终郑重地决定要在他嘴角边舔一小下。

小猫急了可是会挠人的，“舌头伸出来”，Chris其实有点想笑，但还是好言好语地哄着他。Sebastian似乎根本没反应过来，就已经照着他说的做了，他把手从Sebastian的腰后移到他脑后托着，凑过去叼他伸出来的舌尖。

恶作剧似的用牙齿压了压，怀里的人立马胆小地想要缩起来，Chris又不让，吸着他的舌头不放，Sebastian唔唔地表达不满。Chris没办法，舌尖轻轻绕着他咬过的痕迹慢慢转了一圈算作道歉，也不知道Sebastian明白了没有，反正总归人是安安静静地彻底软在他怀里了。

Chris又去捞Sebastian的腰，往前一带就准确的将人贴在了自己硬得发痛的部位。他的小男朋友慌张地望了他一眼，这会又开始害羞了，试图默不作声地悄悄移开相触的地方，毕竟Sebastian自己也不是没有反应。

他一把将人按回来，警告似的在屁股上拍了一巴掌，还极其过分的顶了顶胯，又低头啄了一下Sebastian的唇，“上楼，洗澡”。

*  
Sebastian简直不知道自己是怎么上的楼，更不知道自己的衣服是什么时候离开自己的。

他发现自己已经身处浴室的时候还迷迷糊糊的——还是那间他住过的客房，水淋下来也没能让他清醒一点。

再回神时，Chris已经站在了他的面前，伸手把他被热水淋湿的头发向后拢去，又低头亲亲他的眼皮。Sebastian张张嘴，却找不到声音来说话。

“派对那天…我知道浴室有人，而且我知道是你。”Chris的手还停留在他头发上，拿着一小撮润湿的头发一下又一下的捻弄，另一只手却沿着Sebastian的侧脸抚摸到锁骨、肩膀、胸膛，最后是小腹，在上面摩挲了几下，又用吻追上来。

“我的宝贝好漂亮……”，Chris轻轻地赞叹，鼻息喷在Sebastian身上激起一阵轻颤。明明好喜欢被这样说，Sebastian却羞得举起一只手挡住自己的眼睛。这个动作被Chris阻止，他的手被抓着向下带，最终握住了自己半硬的性器。

“别怕，Sebby。”Chris握着他的手，慢慢动了起来，“我们有一条一模一样的项链，吊坠是圣克里斯托弗，第一次见面你帮我试戏我就注意到了。所以我在客房床上看到它的时候就知道是你。”

Sebastian被另一双手带着给自己自慰，快感和羞耻感让他颤抖起来，背靠上有些冰冷的墙。他这才注意到Chris胸前果然有条一模一样的项链，他用自由的那只手抓着Chris的胳膊，试图从快感里逃跑，但又隐隐猜到接下来要听到什么。Sebastian又慌又害怕，不知道怎么办才好。 

“所以我进你的浴室完全是故意的。还有…你在洗澡的时候做了什么，我也知道。”Chris一边贴着Sebastian的耳朵说，一边加快了手底下的动作，“那时候就应该叫我帮你的，就像这样，宝贝。”

“不…我、没有…”Sebastian耻得叫出了声，又控制不住自己的身体正因为这些话狠狠的兴奋着，他的性器在自己手里完全硬了。

“没有什么？难道做的时候没有想着我吗？”Chris强迫他的手慢下来，折磨似的控制他用自己的手指逗弄着顶端。

Sebastian受不住的想要向前挺腰去撞自己的手，话都说不完整，却还是拼命摇头给自己辩白，“唔、想的、是、是你”。

Chris挑眉，“嗯，那就是做了”，他松开手，却抓着Sebastian的手没放，阻止他继续抚慰自己。

Sebastian一时语塞，才反应过来自己承认了什么。完全硬起来的阴茎已经被弄出前液，这下可怜兮兮地无人照拂，被落下来的热水轻轻抽打。他又羞又委屈，眼眶红起来，扭过脸去不看Chris。

热水被人关掉，Sebastian也被捏着下巴将脸转回来，他想要Chris亲亲他。Chris却在离他的唇最近时，一抬手将他的下巴抬高转而去吻他的脖子，他更委屈了。

“没事的，Sebastian。”他在无数个细密的吻里低沉地说，“要知道，我想对你做的事要比你做的，下流的多。”

“任何事。”Sebastian颤抖地主动向前吻住Chris的唇，用刚从Chris那里学会的动作热情的吻他，安静的浴室里被他们的舌头交合弄出极响的水声，然后Sebastian像是最后一根紧绷的神经终于绷断了，在急速喘息中挤出两个字，“求你”。

他抓住Chris的手，将自己的手指伸进对方的指缝紧紧扣住。

*  
Chris把人放在镜子前面的洗漱台上坐着，将Sebastian两条腿分开，自己站在之间，蹲下身含住了他的性器。

坐着的人在被含住的瞬间就崩溃的绷紧了身体，微微地抖着。他抬头看着Sebastian，灰绿色的瞳孔一刻不停地盯着他，湿润的要滴出水来。Chris两只手抓住他的两边脚踝，放在自己的肩膀上，一边前后吞吐着那根没被这样对待过的阴茎，吮吸着离开顶端时发出“啵”的一声，Sebastian喉咙里隐忍着的难耐呻吟被这一下完全打败，粗喘着叫出了声。

Chris站起来，将自己同样硬得渗出前液的阴茎顶着Sebastian那根，又捉过他的手放在上面一起握住，“宝贝，摸一摸”。他好言好语的哄，Sebastian听话地主动将另一只手也放上来，两只手将他们的东西压在一起抚慰。

Sebastian被Chris安抚地吻着，他尝到了自己的味道，耻得脸上发烫。粘了润滑液的手指探过来抵上了Sebastian的后穴，他有些紧张，手底下动作重了些。

Chris被这用力的一下逼出了一声闷哼，他本来就忍得很辛苦了，欲望一直没有得到纾解，快感突然来得这么强烈，对他的意志力简直是巨大的考验。但Chris还是耐心十足地给Sebastian扩张，毕竟是第一次，他舍不得他疼。

伸进三根手指的时候Sebastian的眉头皱的没刚开始那么厉害了，还在他碰到某个地方的时候激烈的抖了抖，后面绞紧了入侵的三根手指，几乎让它们动弹不得。

Chris已经出了层薄汗，他放开被吻得红肿水亮的唇，亲亲Sebastian的侧脸，“要忍一下”。Sebastian环着Chris的腰，点点头，很乖地咬住了自己的嘴唇，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

Chris慢慢挺腰插进去，眼神定在Sebastian脸上，时刻从表情检查他有没有在痛。Sebastian被扩张的很好，那个窄小的入口足够放松，紧致的甬道却紧紧地包裹着Chris完全进去的阴茎，里面又热又湿，夹得Chris呼吸一滞。他拼命忍住快速抽插的欲望，等着被进入的人慢慢适应。

太满了。Sebastian虽不太疼，但他被插得又满又深，难受极了，穴口被撑得发烫。他想要Chris动一动，又不好意思说，只好用手没什么力气地推推Chris的腰和胸膛示意。

Chris以为是弄疼他了，连忙快速抽出去一半，却听见Sebastian“唔“地闷叫了一声，身子剧烈地抖起来。那一下快速的抽出恨恨地捻过了Sebastian的敏感点，快感从身体里面爆开传到四肢百骸，随后便是剧烈的空虚感。Sebastian立刻按住了腰阻止他抽出去，缓了缓又发力要急急地往自己腿间撞，Chris才明白这是想要他动一动。

他慢慢地挺腰动起来，怀里的人将脑袋放在他肩膀上，一声一声轻喘直接贴着耳朵传进来。Chris想他是完全适应了，将Sebastian又往洗漱台边拖了些，才舍得重重的操进去。

“想要怎么样要说出来，知道吗宝宝？”想到他的小男朋友才刚成年不久，Chris就只想用这种幼稚又肉麻的称呼叫他。他一边挺胯撞着，一边亲亲Sebastian的耳朵跟他说话。

Sebastian闷闷地嗯一声，被温柔地称呼和对待让他感觉到安全，便试探似的小声叫起来。Chris抽插了几十次发现他顶得深了，怀里的人就叫得大声一些。于是他找准了那个特定的位置，全部抽出来之后恶作剧似的突然又重又快的连续操弄那一点。

“唔嗯、啊啊啊啊啊啊——Ch-Chris、”果不其然，Sebastian被毫无预兆的猛烈操弄最敏感的地方，惊出一长串呻吟，口水都被晃出来，溢在嘴角，被Chris吻掉。

他稍微停了停，浅浅地插了两下当做休息，抬头观察着Sebastian的表情，漂亮的眼睛已经失了神，眼泪盛在眼眶里，显得委屈极了，让他心里抓挠着痒痒想要更过分地欺负身下的人。因此Chris没多久便又一次照着Sebastian受不住的地方撞过去，同时伸手握住他一直以来没人理睬、高高翘着的阴茎撸动起来。

两处快感争先恐后地涌进Sebastian的大脑，连呻吟都被滞住，只发出半个音节便再也出不了声了。他的身体不自觉地弓起来向前挺，Chris又不依不饶地把送到嘴边的乳尖含住轻轻咬着舔舐吸吮，舌尖勾着那里一挑——

Sebastian身上所有的敏感点同时爆发快感，身体颤抖着，浊白的精液射得沾到了两个人腹部。他仰着头，张着嘴却已经叫不出声音，再出声时已经全是哭腔，呜呜咽咽地不知道在说些什么。

高潮让Sebastian绞紧了后穴，夹得Chris头皮发麻，想抽出来都困难，他沉沉地暗自骂了句，转了转胯让阴茎在Sebastian身体里打着圈地碾磨。

“乖，Sebby，放松点。”

直到高潮的余韵过去，Sebastian的小穴才舍得放他把性器抽出来。Chris一只手拖着Sebastian的腰将人翻了个面让他趴在洗漱台上，另一只手将两个人身上的精液抹了一把在手里，抹在穴口，然后再次插了进去。

Sebastian的双手被反剪在身后，“Seb、Sebby、宝贝，”Chris一边挺腰抽插，一边忍不住用言语欺负他，“抬头看看你，看看我们，跟你给自己弄的时候想象的一不一样？是不是早就想让我这样操你了？”

偷偷自慰的事情被发现也就算了，偏要在这个时候提。现在又正被用动物交媾的姿势干着，干他的人还要他亲眼去看。Sebastian耻得抵着台面委屈的呜呜抗议，身后却乖乖踮起脚、撅起屁股邀请人家再操深一些，后穴也控制不住吸得更紧，几乎不让Chris抽出分毫。

Chris发现了这一点，他的阴茎已经被绞着整根插进了里面。他咬着牙一巴掌扇在Sebastian高高撅起来迎接他的屁股上，“突然吃这么紧，很喜欢听？”

他狠着心抽出来，果不其然那个刚才还咬着他阴茎不放的小洞剧烈地收缩起来，发疯似的挽留他。

“呜…别、别这样，求你，Chris！”Sebastian的手摸索着抓住Chris抽离的阴茎，迫切的想要把它塞回自己的身体里。Chris依着他，却顶在穴口就是不进去，浅浅地在外面戳弄，又照着臀肉上那个还鲜红的掌印掴下一巴掌。

趴着的人剧烈颤抖，却没忍住叫出啊的一声，身前的阴茎就这么颤颤巍巍地又硬了起来，戳着洗漱台冰冷的边沿，身后的小洞翕动着夹住了Chris的阴茎前端，身体拼命向后凑、迫不及待地要把整根吃进去。

“看看你自己，Seb，小骚货。”Chris被这具身体在情事里的一切反应刺激得快要窒息，他铆足全力顶胯撞进去，近乎阴沉地说出这些话。“早知道你这么欠操，我就应该在认识你的第一天把你锁进我的房间，不吃不喝时时刻刻只做操你这一件事。”

Sebastian再也忍不住叫出声,每被撞一下就抽噎着叫得更放肆一些，他被Chirs扯住头发，被迫仰起头看镜子里的自己。全身被干的发着暧昧的红，身后的人一下接一下有力的楔进他的身体最深处，前列腺每次都精准的被顶到，又酸又爽让他微微翻着眼睛，想要尖叫——不，他已经在叫了。

镜子里Chris咬着牙关，听着Sebastian叫得越来越放肆，太阳穴青筋暴起，“你说要是真的把你锁在房间里，Scott会不会早上问我怎么会在我的房间听到你的叫声，Sebastian？我要怎么告诉你的好朋友，我的弟弟？告诉他因为你是个不被我操就不行的浪货？”

“Chris、Chris！！哈啊、啊——”Sebastian被干的意识逐渐涣散,那些下流的假设和越来越快的冲撞让他身体里的快感不断累积，除了Chris的名字什么也不会说了，被好友哥哥操成这样的事实让他又耻又快乐，肠道泌出情液，空气里响起交合的淫靡水声和Chris囊袋打在他臀肉上的啪啪声响。

“湿他妈成这样？Sebastian，你他妈比婊子还会吃男人的鸡巴，是不是？”身后的人快速摆腰抽插了几十下，每一次都又深又用力，Sebastian在阴茎完全没被碰的情况下，就这么被Chris的阴茎和下流话操射了，射精的时候还知道乖乖回答Chris的问题，闭着眼拼命摇头，苍白地辩解自己不是这样的，却不知道自己同时正哭喊哀求着Chris射进自己身体里。

“求、求你！Chris，射进来求你射进来射进来求你——哈、啊啊啊啊啊——”Sebastian脱力的趴在洗漱台上，眼泪涎水溢得满脸都是，在让他窒息的高潮里颤抖着射出最后一点液体。一只手因为过于用力地扒在洗漱台边缘，关节和指尖都发了白，另一只手捂着自己错觉被插坏了的肚子，身体却抽搐着绞紧Chris还插在他里面的阴茎。

Chris被绞得也到了高潮，他最后冲撞了十几下，深深地射在了Sebastian身体最里面。由于射的太深了，Sebastian又太紧，抽出阴茎之后好一会才流出浊白的精液。

要不是Sebastian已经脱力到快要晕倒了，那被撑的粉红的穴口收缩着吐出精液又沿着大腿流下去的场面差点让Chris再一次硬起来。

*  
浑身赤裸的Chris将同样浑身赤裸、再没有一丝力气的Sebastian抱起来，乱七八糟的液体沾的两个人身体上到处都是，Sebastian好像已经完全被操得熟软，软绵绵地做不出任何反应缩在他怀里，只要他去碰那具身体，就会敏感地在余韵里再次颤抖一小下。

Chris光着脚从客房走去自己的房间，那边的浴室有浴缸好为怀里的人做清理。

长长的走廊就因此留下一路情事过后的味道，白色的浓稠液体不知道从谁身上滴落，掉在地毯上，也根本没有人理睬。

Sebastian终于勉强回笼了一点意识，强撑着抬头吻了吻抱着他走路的人的下巴，在再次睡过去的前一秒喃喃地说，“喜欢你……”。

Chris将脸贴在在那一头尚还湿润的软软头发上蹭蹭，“晚安”，他又补上一个吻。

“我爱你。”


	7. 07

07

*

Sebastian醒来的时候发觉自己背靠着一个赤裸的胸膛。眼睛睁开了几分钟，意识才逐渐清醒过来，他小心翼翼地打探了一下周围——陌生的墙壁、陌生的窗帘、陌生的卧室——只有自己身处的怀抱称得上熟悉。沐浴后的绿茶香残留在皮肤上，好像有个柔软的香氛泡泡把他们两个裹在其中，让他安心极了。

他悄悄动动四肢，又尽量轻地抻抻腰，激烈「情」事后的suan麻这才慢慢涌上来，身下轻微的不适感让他不自觉地调整卧姿。然后他就被身前的胳膊圈得更紧，Chris触感极好的胸膛贴着他光『裸』的背。

“早安，Sebby。”他的声音里还夹杂着浓浓的倦意，说完话又没了动静，迷迷糊糊地听起来像个赖床的小孩子。上午的日光从窗帘上面的缝隙照进来，连飞扬在光柱里的尘埃都是幸福的。

“早，Chris…”Sebastian刚意识到他们两个完全赤裸，他一边应答着自己半梦半醒的男朋友，一边偷偷抱起一个被子角，尽可能多地把自己的身体卷进去。然而刚卷了一半，身后的人突然想到什么似的从床上半坐起来，又倏地摸上他的额头。

“怎么——”Sebastian疑惑的话才问了半句，就被Chris打断了。

“有没有哪里不舒服？身上疼不疼？”Chris掰着肩膀把他翻地平躺过来，一只手撑在床上紧张兮兮地盯着他问。

“没、没有…”Sebastian继续偷偷扯着被子,脸越来越红。

“真的？”Chris还皱着眉头，一脸你不要骗我的样子。又伸手去摸了摸自己的额头，才松了口气，但还是万般内疚地说，“昨天是我太兴奋了，控制不住自己就……还好你没有发烧。”

Sebastian终于想起自己昨天累得睡了过去，隐隐记得Chris把他抱进浴缸，仔细为他清理了很久很久。想到那个画面他又一阵害羞，慌忙抓住Chris还放在自己额头上的手，连连说不怪你不是你的错。

Chris终于笑了，抓抓他的手，故意逗他，“确实不能完全怪我，谁叫你那么浪”。Sebastian又回忆起似乎确实是他求Chris直接she进来的，几乎要耻得尖叫出来。

Chris说完又想到了什么，伸手去揉Sebastian被子底下的屁股，那里是他昨天狠狠扇了两巴掌的地方。“这里呢，疼不疼？”他一边用近乎不敢触碰的力度揉着，一边眉毛又自责地扭在一起。

Sebastian受不了了，在被碰到的瞬间就翻了个身，把自己用被子裹了个结实的卷。这下他倒是遮严实了，Chris却完全没了布liao遮挡。

“干嘛，该干的都干了，现在还害羞？”Chris追着过去抱他的小男友卷卷，把那颗毛茸茸卷呼呼的脑袋找出来在头顶一顿狂亲，然后看着那双灰绿色的漂亮眼睛闪着光，除了傻呆呆地、迷茫地看着他什么也做不了。

他压着他的卷卷，在Sebastian耳边说，“要不是怕你昨天被折腾的还在痛而且Scott快回来了你现在这样看着我恐怕会让我忍不住再来一次。”

“……”被子里的人从嗓子眼发出一声无助的沉吟。

Chris得逞地笑了，但还是决定先给这个小朋友一点独处时间。

“快点适应吧，小朋友，总不能以后每一个这样的早晨你都羞成这个样子。”他起身随意套了件浴袍，走去浴室洗漱，一边回头补了一句，“不然我会很有犯罪感，毕竟你还小呢。”

Sebastian觉得自己要失去呼吸了，罪魁祸首大概是他的男朋友过于甜蜜。

*

看了一夜星战联映的Scott终于心满意足回到了家，他已经困到连走路都会晃的程度。

因此Scott回家时看到自己家门口多出来的那双鞋，也并没有多想，只当是困得眼前出现重影了。一点也没意识到那双鞋稍微仔细看看就会发现其实很眼熟。

*

后来的生活没有什么不一样，Scott还是经常和Sebastian一起走去学校又一起走回家；Chris为了新戏忙碌，经常不着家。

三个人阴差阳错地倒是从来没有同时在场过。

直到Scott偶尔开始疑惑，为什么他老哥有时候比他还清楚Sebastian的日程安排？又是为什么，有的时候他哥们比他还清楚Chris接下来要演的戏和角色？

难道是……？

Scott左手攥拳一捶右掌掌心，立马就明白了：他们俩一定是——经常在一起试戏啊！

全家人都听过Chris上次是如何卖力夸赞Sebastian的，他总是说多亏上次试戏的建议才让自己拿到了那个新角色。

对，没错，一定是这样。他老哥得知道Sebastian的日程安排，才能再请他帮忙给试镜提建议吧？同样的，他哥们也得知道自己给Chris帮忙提建议的一场场试镜，到底是哪部影片的什么角色吧！

害，疑惑个什么劲，这都想不明白！Scott捶捶自己的脑壳，笨啊。

*

两个月后，Chris的新戏要开拍了，他为了角色染了一头金发，还集中进行了半个月左右的塑形训练。

因此分别将近20天之后的小情侣再见面，Sebastian在第一眼看到一头璀璨的金发、在原来的基础上又壮硕了一圈、加倍性感的男友之后，人就在肉眼可见的融化了。

Chris家里没人，两个人在卧室里呆了足足十几个小时，Sebastian才恋恋不舍地回了自己家，转头就把手机上给男朋友的备注改了。

没办法，Chris Evans金发无人能敌。

*

第二天Scott叫他来家里商量小组作业，注意到Sebastian总是心不在焉地捧着手机，却又没有在跟人发消息。

盯着手机上的时间跳到了十点整，Sebastian才终于动动手指，拨出去一个电话。Scott眼尖地瞄到这个号码的备注是“Blondie”。他闻到了一丝丝八卦的气息，立马凑过来偷听，他的好哥们正在以一种他从没听过的柔软语气说话。

“起床，十点了！别耍赖，昨天你让我这时候打电话叫醒你的……嗯，快起来了。”

等到Sebastian挂了电话，Scott迫不及待地冲过来揶揄自己的好哥们，“诶，我说，什么时候的事啊？有女朋友了怎么都不跟哥们说一声？还是金发？漂亮吗？”

Sebastian想了想，认真地点点头，“漂亮，特漂亮。”

Scott正想说什么时候一起出来玩让他见见，却注意到楼上的响声。他从家里消失了将近半个月的老哥好像昨晚才回家，这会儿起床从楼上走了下来。Scott急急忙忙瞟了一眼他哥，就想继续刚才八卦话题，却隐约觉得这一眼里有什么不对，便又转头去仔细看了看。

“哥你什么时候染了金发啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好傻……”Scott爆出一长串笑声之后，意犹未尽的喘了口气。其余两个人只是沉默着像看二傻子一样看了看他，他老哥接着就在Sebastian头顶上极其自然、旁若无人地吻了一下，道早安。

Scott的笑声终于彻底噎住，没了声响。他又隐约觉得哪里不太对——不！是太不对了。

Blondie、他哥刚染的金发；Sebastian拨出去叫早电话不到五分钟，他哥就起床了——最诡异的是他哥为什么刚才吻了他哥们？？？

Scott倒吸一口凉气，整个人在本来就已经坐着的沙发上又崩溃地陷进去了一点点，手指指过Chris，又点点Sebastian，“你、你们……？”

Sebastian侧了侧身，给倒咖啡回来的Chris在沙发上让了个地方。而Chris递给Sebastian手里的其中一杯咖啡之后就挨着他坐了下来。

Sebastian抿了一口他的加糖拿铁，偏头问，“你没跟他说吗？”

Chris啜了口杯子里的美式，偏头答，“啊？我还以为你说了”，一边伸出拇指擦掉自己男朋友嘴边的一小抹奶泡。

“你们、你们认真的？”Scott震惊地说不出话，沉默了好一会儿才憋出这么几个字。

能不震惊吗？亲哥和自己最好的哥们毫无预警突然出柜，出柜的对象居然还就是对方？？Scott觉得自己已经算是承受能力很强的了，他默默推理了一下，他们两个应该不是有意瞒他，更像是浓情蜜意到一个忘记了自己的亲弟弟，一个无视了自己的好哥们。而且看样子在一起的时间已经不算短了，感情还非常好，他哥又是个认准了就不轻易变的性格，这样下去很有可能会结婚啊……

等等？“所以你……”Scott在完成自己一长串的推理之后突然爆出结论，他指着Sebastian，“我将来的嫂子，居然是我哥们？！”

“呃……”，被指着的人沉吟了几秒，继续开口，“我觉得叫我哥哥就行了。”

Chris也若有所思的点点头，向Scott举了举杯子，“也对，反正Sebby的年龄本来就比你大一点。”

END.

完结啦，写的非常开心，希望每一个读它的人也看的开心❤

PS：是啦私设Chris接的（前期角色被霸凌）的新戏就是美国队长嘻嘻嘻


End file.
